Risen Evil
by iamnoone3
Summary: Evil digimon don't exist in the year 2027 or so the DigiDestined think. They want revenge! What evil plans has Demidevimon got and will evil finally win the battle to control both worlds? Digimon Adventure/02
1. Demidevimon's plotting

**Chapter 1 : Demidevimon's plotting**

It has been several years since the last DigiDestined had entered the digital world to save it from the evil digimon who wanted to take control over this world and Earth. When they had finally defeated the powerful Dynasmon, all the DigiDestined had decided to work together to create a good relationship between the two worlds as all the evil was no more. However they didn't know that some of the evil digimon had escaped and hidden themselves underground so they could defeat the DigiDestined when they are at their weakest point.

Demidevimon who was the great Devimon until he was defeated by the first DigiDestined, had changed their plans and decided that he would get revenge on the first DigiDestined to enter the digital world.

'My fellow allies, we shall change our past and future. Both worlds will belong to us and no one will beable to defeat us!' All the digimon were applauding Demidevimon even though they don't know what his plan is.

'Lord, how can you all defeat them when you couldn't defeat them the first time? You aren't even a champion digimon!' All the other digimon were staring at the Bakemon and Demidevimon went flying towards him.

'How dare you challenge me! I wasn't prepared for them to win! This time my new plan will work and this will change the future for humans, digimon and us!' Demidevimon went back to where he was before and ordered the other digimon to attack Bakemon. 'Now is there anyone else who wants to make a stand against me. Good! I have already started preparing for our mission. We should beable to get into action in a few days. I wish us all luck and lets infect the two worlds with our evil!'

A few days later Demidevimon had gathered all the digimon together and announced that they are a few minutes away from changing both worlds. Demidevimon have managed to find a portal which they believed would send them to the past after doing research. He had sent digimon through the portal in the past and found out that they would not beable to go back after going through it. The digimon left notes for the future where Demidevimon's assistants would find them. He told every-digimon that Wizardmon would assist them with their plans.

Suddenly they had all entered a new world or so it seemed.

'Welcome digimon to our new start' Demidevimon announced to all the digimon. 'Please remember that we have entered at a time when evil started to become weak and that was the disadvantage for us. But now that we have come from the future, we shall change it!'

* * *

Next chapter: Gennai's message


	2. Gennai's message

**Chapter 2 : Gennai's message**

It had been a year since the DigiDestined had finally defeated MaloMyotismon. They all promised that they would keep in contact with their digimon but as expected the digimon started to see their partners less. Sometimes they would believe that the DigiDestined had forgotten about them. It was also the same for the friends as most of them moved away and they would only keep in contact with each other by phone or meet at least once every month. Izzy had received an important email off Gennai and requested that they all should come together so then the message didn't have to be repeated.

'Does anyone know where Tai is?' Izzy was asking around the table they were at. He requested that they could sit in private so no one would beable to hear their conversation.

Sora had replied. 'Well I tried to contact him yesterday but he never answered my calls so I left him a message'

'Right well we can just sit here and wait for him. We all know by now that Tai isn't the most organised person' That was Izzy's attempt at a joke but no one was laughing. Kari wasn't very happy that Izzy was trying to make a joke about her big brother who see hasn't seen for a while.

An hour later and Tai still hadn't arrived so the rest of the group had decided that they would listen to the message.

'Well hello there long time no see!' All the group decided that they would say hello even though Gennai wouldn't hear them.

'Now I hope you enjoyed your well deserved break and I wouldn't like to end it now but it seems that some digimon have a different opinion' Knowing Gennai, he would know the first question which they have and answer it.

'It appears that some digimon have been appearing in your world and attacking humans. As well as that weak digimon are being destroyed. The cause for this is unknown but I believe there is something very evil at work'

'So I bet he just wants us to save the worlds again' Matt believed that if Tai was here now that he would have made a comment just like this.

'Knowing Tai he would be encourage you to help the digimon and save the two worlds. I know that you can do it and I believe that the eight of you will beable to happen whatever challenges come ahead of you. If you feel the need for the other DigiDestined then don't hesiate to ask them. The digimon will not believe you are weaker for just asking for help. I wish you all luck and you may want to take a look in your pockets. Good luck!' Suddenly Izzy's laptop screen went black.

'Hey its my digivice and crest!' Izzy shouted out to the rest of the group and the rest of them revealed their own. 'Well wherever Tai, at least we know he should have these'

Matt had stood up and looked as if he was about to make a speech to the rest of the group. 'I know Tai isn't here and he is the leader most of the time'

'Your kidding Matt, we all know that he is always the leader' Sora hadn't seen Tai ever not be in control of a situation.

'That doesn't matter now anyway. I believe that as a group we should help' Sora had never seen this caring side to Matt before and believed that taking the role of a leader would change him.

'Well I think we all should start to prepare for what's going to come ahead for us' Izzy said.

Mimi had recently dyed the colour of her hair to brown and asked the other DigiDestined about how are they going to fight without their digimon. To be truthful none of them knew the answer but guessed that Gennai will get the digimon together ready for the arrival. They had all decided that it would be best to get ready and warn their families that they will be away for a while. The DigiDestined just needed to get in contact with Tai and then everything will go to plan.

* * *

Next chapter: Demidevimon's revenge


	3. Demidevimon

**Chapter 3 : Demidevimon's revenge**

'Everything is going according to plan Demidevimon'

'That's good! Could you wake up the boy for me in a minute? I just need to do something'

Demidevimon went up to the boy and whispered him something. This was an attack he would use very often as he can turn the closest friends against each other. He left the boy by himself and then asked Floramon to attack him.

'Stamen Rope!'

Demidevimon returned to the cell where the teenager was being held captive. He had his clothes taken off him apart from his boxer shorts. He wanted the teenager to be punished and make him suffer in the cold weather.

'Where am I?' The teenager had lifted himself off the ground after being attacked by Floramon's whips and started to look around when he saw a Demidevimon.

'Surprise!'

The teenager started to remember what had happened to him before he found himself here. He was coming back from a restaurant nearby when an Floramon had stepped in front of him. He knew he had no chance of winning so he decided to run back but then he saw a Fanbeemon.

'You don't think you are getting away that easy do you?' She used her Stamen Rope attack to capture the boy and he found himself trapped in her whips.

Fanbeemon went closer towards the human boy and attacked him with an Gear Stinger. The boy realised that he must have been taken by them.

The teenager went towards Demidevimon believing that he would beable to destroy the digimon if he touched him but what the boy didn't realise was that it was a trick.

The boy grabbed hold of one of his feet and suddenly started to feel weak. 'You stupid boy! You fell into my trap!' The boy saw Demidevimon digivolve into Devimon and fell to the ground.

**Next day...**

The boy woke up hungry and cold, spotting various digimon eating food but then he remembered what had happened the night before. Devimon went towards the teenager and started laughing at him.

'Look at you! Staring at them eating food. Feeling hungry are you?'

The boy whispered a yeah.

'Excuse me. I may be evil but I still have manners. Now speak up!' Suddenly the boy shouted the answer.

Devimon responded with a huge grin. 'Look at you! Cold, hungry and desperate. This shows how pathetic humans can be!' The boy wanted to have a go at him but was too weak. 'You only care about yourself! What about your partner?!'

Suddenly the boy remembered his digimon partner and saw that he was in another cage. The boy hadn't thought once about any of his friends or his girlfriend.

'You can't save him if you die! Would you like some clothes?'

The boy didn't understand what Devimon was up to but he was right. How would he beable to save his partner if he is cold and hungry? The boy didn't want to reply so he nodded his head instead. The Floramon who had captured him the day before, passed him a new set of clothes.

'What happened to my old clothes?'

'Are you questioning my helpfulness?'

The boy had already put on the trousers and was about to put on the vest when he saw the mark of evil on it. Devimon had started to laugh.

'Oh did I forget to tell you that you have just signed a deal to work for me!'

Suddenly the boy felt a surge of energy. 'I will never work with you!'

'Too little too late! BLACK GEARS!'

Suddenly three black gears came out of the ground and started to head towards the boy.

'Don't worry I made them especially for you! Tai!'

The three black gears went into the Tai's body and suddenly he started to glow black.

'What are you doing to me?'

'What do you think!'

'I will never work for you!'

'Shut up! Let my black gears strengthened your dark energy!'

'Help me!' Tai's voice was getting quieter.

Tai tried to look towards Agumon and saw that a black gear was heading towards him.

'You didn't think that I would just leave him out of this' Devimon started to laugh.

The glow started to disappear and revealed a new Tai. His brown hair and eyes had changed to a dark black while his body showed that he become very muscular. The mark of evil had appeared on his left arm as if it was a tattoo.

'My lord how would you like me to help you?' The new Tai didn't have any emotion in his voice.

* * *

Next chapter: One hour till Digiworld


	4. One hour till Digital World

**Chapter 4 : One hour till Digital World**

**Matt**

_'I got to leave in a few minutes and I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this to him'_

'Matt are you planning on coming downstairs anytime soon'

'Yeah Dad... I will be there in just a minute'

Matt's father had started to go out with this woman he met at work and they have had a couple of dates. He wanted for her to meet Matt tonight and didn't know about any of Matt's plans to leave to Digital World.

'Dad I really need a word with you'

'Well can't it wait Matt. She'll be here any minute now. Why don't you help yourself to a drink?'

'DAD!'

'What is it son?'

'Dad I got to go to Digital World. The group agreed to meet in less than an hour at Izzy's house'

'But what about me?'

'We agreed it a couple of days ago and when you asked me about this meal, I just couldn't tell you the truth'

'You couldn't tell me the truth! I'm your father! How do you think I feel like now'

'I'm sorry Dad but I need to go' Matt left the house and started walking to Izzy's house. He was crying because of how sorry he feels for his Dad.

'Matt!!'

A woman had just passed him and stared at the blonde hair boy who just had his name called out by his father.

**Sora**

_'I wonder where Tai is?'_

Sora had been trying to get into contact with Tai. She was worried that something bad might have happened to him. Answer-phone messages were left from her, explaining their plan and Gennai's message. Sora weren't sure about her feelings for Tai. Even since she last saw him, she believed that she was in love with him. It was the sweetest thing he had ever done for her.

Her mother knew about their plans and asked Sora to be careful and to pass on some flowers for Biyomon.

Sora decided that she would go to Tai's house before going to Izzy's house to see if he could come to Digital World with him. She was outside knocking on his door and no one answered her.

'Tai are you there?!' Sora was shouting at the top of the voice. She gave up after a few minutes and decided to walk to Izzy's house.

**Izzy**

'I wondered how strong this new villain is'

'Izzy we're about to have dinner in a few minutes' Izzy parents had came into his bedroom just as he was getting ready to open the DigiPort on his computer. 'Oh I see you got different plans'

'Sorry mom but I need to go. The Digital World is in danger and our help is needed'

'But I thought there were others. Can't you just stay behind?'

'Sorry mom but Gennai wants all of us together'

Izzy's mum started to cry and she still haven't got use to the idea of Izzy going to the other world whenever he just wanted to say hello to Tentomon. 'I just want you to be safe' She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

'Well hello Sora!' His dad had answered the door. 'Of course you can see Izzy! But don't be too long'

Sora had come into his bedroom and saw his mother crying on his shoulder.

**Mimi**

Mimi was on the phone to her parents explaining the reason why she is unable to go back home.

'Mum my friends need my help'

'But what about all the plans I had for you. I already spent a lot of time moving them the once'

'They don't matter. What really matters is that I help my friends!'

'Well if you put it that way, I'll let you go but on one condition you come straight back home after you have sorted everything out in Digital World'

'Okay I will but could I just speak to Dad' Mimi could hear her mum crying.

'Hi love'

'Hi Dad. I'm sorry I'm not coming home for a while but I got to help the others'

'Mimi you have grown up lots within the last few years and I wish you luck. See you soon' Her Dad hanged up on the phone before giving her the chance to say Goodbye.

She looked at the time on her watch.

'Oh no! I'm going to be late but I can't get my hair wet' Mimi took 5 minutes to find an umbrella and went straight out to meet the rest of the group.

**Joe**

Joe was packing his bag full of First Aid equipment such as bandages and tissues. He was hoping to spend his holiday relaxing by travelling to some other countries but then he got a phone call just before he was about to leave about a meeting with the other DigiDestined.

Before that meeting he hadn't seen the DigiDestined very often due to high school and when he went to the meeting, he couldn't believe how different some of them looked like from a year before.

'Jim I'm going now' His parents were out having dinner and he knew Jim wouldn't tell them about him going to Digital World. This was the perfect time for him to leave.

On the way to Izzy's house, Joe decided that he would stop at the local shop to pick up a few more supplies such as drinks and food.

**TK & Kari**

'Kari you should give up now! He should get one of your messages'

'But I'm worried. No one has seen him lately or spoke to him'

TK hugged Kari but unlike usual she didn't refuse it. She wouldn't let him go and he felt quite relaxed about it. He had recently started to consider his appearance and his feelings for Kari had started to grow stronger. He wanted to have his first kiss with her and make it special but then he would feel stupid if he did it now.

After about a minute Kari decided that she would let go and locked herself in the bathroom.

'Kari what's wrong?'

She opened the door and started to cry again.

'Isn't it best if we get going otherwise we might miss the others'

'Okay'

They both waved to TK's mum and left.

* * *

Next chapter: A changed man


	5. A changed man

**Chapter 5 : A changed man**

'My lord how would you like me to help you?'

Devimon had finished laughing after the complete transformation of Tai.

'Didn't I tell you that giving in to your dark energy would make you stronger. You are stronger now with the power of darkness in your heart' Devimon was proud that his plan was successful and then he became serious. 'Now I want you to destroy the other DigiDestined. They will not interfere with my plans ever again'

'My lord whatever you wish I will do'

'But first you must train. We need to attract their attention otherwise you may have no DigiDestined to defeat and we can't have that for the new guy in the family'

The new Tai didn't have any emotions and only had the need to kill. Devimon's black gear had changed his opinions, thoughts and even his body. It seemed like the more he was giving in to Devimon's power, the more he was changing into a new form.

_**- check for any changes which need to be made -**_

'Now my new child must be hungry after his rebirth. Why don't you get some food while I attend to Agumon'

'I thank you Lord Devimon' The gate had opened and Tai went off to where some of Devimon's digimon were.

'Now Agumon I can see you haven't consider the side of evil yet'

'How dare you! Tai is one of the DigiDestined and a human. How could you turn him against his friends?'

Devimon had started to laugh as he believed this was a joke.

'Do you really believe that good can win in the end?'

'I believe that as long as the DigiDestined existed we will defeat evil'

'That is unbelievable. Evil will always exist and as you may have noticed your friend gave in after realising that the side of evil is the winning side'

Devimon was about to put more black gears into Agumon but then decided that he would let him suffer more.

**A few days later**

Agumon was hungry and cold from the recent weather. He saw that Tai was heading towards him and got up off the ground.

'Tai! Have you come here to help me?'

'Why would I want to help a weak digimon who doesn't realise that the dark side is the strongest side?'

'Because I'm your friend!'

'How can you be my friend? If you have friends then you are showing weakness'

'But Tai don't you remember that you and your friends...'

'Agumon shut up now! I have no friends. My Lord will defeat them and show them how weak they really are. They will be begging him to let them live'

He went towards Tai and used a Pepper Breath to attack Tai. One of the black gears had come out of Tai's body but it didn't seem to affect him.

'I can't believe that you are so weak!' Tai went walking off.

Suddenly Devimon came into the cell and then used his Hell Contract's to attack Agumon but the attack missed.

'Oh sorry was I supposed to hit you!' Devimon wanted to make Agumon suffer some more but decided against it. 'Why don't you join us?'

'Because I know that Tai's heart is good and that good is right side to be on'

'I have had enough of all this chat! BLACK GEARS!'

Black gears had come from the ground and went into his body.

'ARGHHH! I will not give in'

'Why you are not so weak after all' Devimon started to laugh because he knew that Agumon will change to the side of evil.

'My Lord how may I help you?' Agumon looked exactly the same apart from his eyes which had changed to a dark red.

'Listen to your master' Agumon walked past Devimon to Tai. 'Now with one of the DigiDestined and his partner under my control I shall take over both worlds!'

* * *

Next chapter: DigiPort


	6. DigiPort

**Chapter 6 : DigiPort**

Izzy's mum left Sora and Izzy by themselves and they started to talk about Tai.

'Its as if he has left the face the Earth'

'When I went to his house it looked as if no one had even though been there for the last few days. I looked through his letterbox and could see lots of letter just left on the floor'

'Not even Tai is that messy'

'I'm just worried about him. I worried about Kari too!'

'Why?'

'Well she is his sister and she hasn't even heard a word from him'

Suddenly all the other DigiDestined had turned up and guessed that Sora and Izzy were talking about Tai. They had all decided to leave a message for their parents and Izzy asked his parents if they would beable to pass them on to their parents.

'Of course we can. See you soon!'

The DigiDestined were ready to go Digital World and knew what might be ahead of them. Just before they were about to leave, Izzy had received a message off Gennai.

'Hello there I heard that you were planning on leaving. Anyway the situation has worsen and it seems as if the number of digimon being destroyed is increasing' The DigiDestined were shocked by what they had just heard.

'You would think that my brother would be here to help' Kari had started to cry and didn't know about the conservation Sora and Izzy had before.

Sora went towards Kari and whispered to her that she needs a word. They both left Izzy's room and went into the bathroom while passing Izzy's mum who was wondering what Kari was crying about.

'Kari me and Izzy were talking before about Tai'

'Have you heard from him?'

'Sorry I haven't. I went to his house before and it looked as if he hadn't been there for a while'

'That might explain why he hasn't been answering my questions but where would he have gone without telling anyone?'

'I know I don't really understand what you are going through but we need to help the digimon. I'm sure if Tai heard you doing all...'

'What? He'll want me to help the digimon. What have they really done for us which has been good!'

Kari got a slap in the face and Sora started to regret her actions. 'Tai wouldn't ever want you to give up on him or the digimon. If it weren't for them we might not even be friends and this world might have been destroyed'

'Sorry Sora! I didn't mean everything I just said. I'm just upset because Tai isn't here'

'I know. I'm missing him too!'

'Do you fancy him?'

'I have feelings for him but nothing like I do for Matt'

'So you do have a soft spot for him?'

'Well I guess you could say so' Both of the girls had started to laugh as if they were gossiping.

Kari had her suspicions that Sora might have had a soft spot for her brother because of how she would change whenever Tai was around. This change had been more noticeable in the last year and that was when Kari had realised it.

'Come on we best get back to the rest of the group unless you want to them to wait for a few minutes'

'Can I just stay in here for a few minutes by myself'

'See you in a minute' Sora went out the bathroom leaving Kari to herself.

Meanwhile the other DigiDestined were listening to the rest of Gennai's message while Sora was dealing with Kari.

'I believe that this may be your toughest challenge yet but I'm sure you will all beable to handle it. I hope you will do well and make the Digital World a safe place for digimon' Gennai's message had just finished as Sora was just returning to the rest of the group.

'How is she?'

'Well she's just missing Tai but I guess all of us are! Anyway what are we just doing when we should be getting ready to save the digimon'

All the DigiDestined started to get ready when Kari had came in and all the DigiDestined were staring at her.

'Lets go!' Kari shouted out.

They all got their digivices out and transported to the Digital World as soon as Izzy opened the gate. When they were transported, a Flymon was flying around and it looked like its leg were damaged. The DigiDestined weren't sure whether they were in danger or not but Flymon flew past them. Suddenly the Flymon was on fire when he through trees which were also on fire. The DigiDestined decided that they would go and see if they could stop the fire and help the Flymon however their digimon hadn't arrived yet. They stayed back and all their digimon suddenly came from the sky apart from Agumon. They all started to go towards the fire when they could see a huge figure coming from the flames.

* * *

Next chapter: The destructed hero part 1


	7. The destructed hero part 1

**Chapter 7 : The destructed hero part 1**

Tai and Agumon were told by Devimon to cause some trouble. He was hoping that the DigiDestined would be sent by Gennai to help save the Digital World. Knowing Gennai as well he wouldn't tell the DigiDestined that Tai had turned to the side of evil.

The hero had decided to go after a group of Flymon and Kunemon along with Agumon. They had managed to not destroy one of the Flymon and decided that they would burn their home hoping they may return in the future to see if any of their friends are safe. The fire had seen to bring some more attention then expected.

- - -

The DigiDestined were wondering what wondering what the huge figure was in the fire and were also considering the possibility that it could be the digimon who set the trees on fire. Suddenly they started to recognise the digimon coming from the flames. Then they noticed that there was something walking along with it.

'Tai!' All the DigiDestined shouted out at the same time.

Kari went running towards Tai and gave him a hug. 'I missed you so much!'

Tai had started to laugh. 'You are so pathetic! _I missed you so much!_ What a baby!'

'What's wrong Tai?'

'Nothing except you are bothering me!' Tai pushed Kari off him and the DigiDestined started to run towards her.

'Tai what are you doing?' Sora cried out.

'You and them!' He was pointing towards the others. 'I have had enough and thanks to Devimon I have realise what I should really be fighting for!'

Sora started to walk towards Tai and pushed him onto the ground. 'Devimon! How can you work with him'

Suddenly time had stood still and a light was coming from Sora's digivice. She started to look towards it and was then transported to a field where Tai was staying in front of her. He looked like the same usual Tai who didn't speak rudely to his sister.

'Tai what are you...' Sora didn't get the chance to finish her question as Tai placed his hand on her lips.

'Sora listen it isn't me or Agumon'

'What do you mean?'

'He placed black gears in me'

'And Agumon too?'

'Yeah'

'So what do I need to do?'

'Attack me and Agumon'

'I can't do that!'

'But you have to' He took hold of her hands. 'I know you can do it'

Sora knew about what she had to do but didn't want to do it. Suddenly she was transported back to the rest of the group.

'I'm going to defeat you!'

* * *

Will Sora beable to forget about her friendship and defeat the new evil Tai. Found out in 'The destructed hero part 2'.


	8. The destructed hero part 2

**Chapter 8 : The destructed hero part 2**

'I'm going to defeat you!'

'Sora what are you saying?' Matt went upto Sora and grabbed hold of his hands.

'Matt I know what we need to do! Just trust me!'

'Yeah Matt why don't you trust her. Isn't that the reason to be in a relationship with someone. You trust them' Tai went upto Matt and pushed him.

'Tai stop it!'

'Lets get this show on the road. I've had enough of all this talk. Lets battle!'

Sora knew that she had to battle even though she didn't really want to.

'Greymon are you ready?'

'I'll always be ready!' Greymon replied.

'Digivolve!' All the DigiDestined shouted together and suddenly their digivices started to light up.

'Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon'

'Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon'

'Palmon digivolve to... Togemon'

'Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon'

'Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon'

'Patamon digivolve to... Angemon'

'Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon'

'Now that isn't fair! Seven digimon against one. Well lets get to it anyway. You're no match to us anyway'

* * *

How will Sora and the rest of the DigiDestined beable to battle evil Tai. Find out in 'The destructed hero part 3'.


	9. The destructed hero part 3

**Chapter 9 : The destructed hero part 3**

'Tai we will defeat you!'

'Sora what are you talking about?'

'I talked to the Tai we know. We got to defeat him'

'But Sora...' Tai interrupted.

'Why don't you just stop talking!' Tai started to point towards Matt. 'I've had enough of you. Greymon attack!'

Greymon launched a nova blast at Matt but Garurumon stepped in the way preventing the attack from causing harm to Matt.

'Howling blaster!' The attack did very little harm to Greymon.

'Grey tooth!' Greymon started to attack Garurumon when Matt shouted out his name. Suddenly Matt's digivice had started to glow and he looked towards it.

When he looked back up he noticed that he was in a large field.

'Sora! Izzy!' Matt was about to shout the names of the DigiDestined when Tai asked him to stop.

'They won't hear you here'

'Where have you took me?'

'Don't worry! All the others are safe. Your digivice is providing a link to my real self'

'What's going on?

'Devimon is back and decided to bring me and Agumon on his side'

'So i'm guessing that is why Sora has gone crazy?'

Tai started to laugh. 'Yeah! You need to digivolve. Agumon can't digivolve at the moment'

'Digivolve'

'Garurumon digivolve to... WereGarurumon'

'Garuru kick!'

'Greymon we best leave!' Tai and Greymon disappeared.

'What's going on?' Mimi said while all the DigiDestined were running towards Matt and Sora.

'Tai is working for Devimon'

'How did you know that?'

'I spoke with Tai and I guessed you did to'

'Yeah' Sora put her head down.

'Don't worry Sora. We will save him' Matt got hold of Sora hands and used them to lift up her head.

* * *

Why is Tai unable to digivolve Greymon and what does Devimon have planned. Find out in the next chapter 'The dark evolution'.


	10. The dark evolution

**Chapter 10 : The dark evolution**

'How dare you not defeat them?'

'But Lord Devimon. Wouldn't this be a great opportunity for you'

'A great opportunity?'

'You could inflict pain on them before destroying them'

'I can't believe we were ever against each other. You are so smart'

'Thank you Lord'

Devimon attacked Tai with his Touch of Evil. 'But don't you ever do that to me ever again. I know you talked to them as well'

Suddenly Tai fell to the ground and started to transform sightly. Devimon lifted his head by pulling on his hair and spat in his face. 'Don't do it again! Go and train'

The mark of evil had now disappeared from his arm but was now on his back and on his forehead and his hair had grown longer. 'I will do as you command Lord Devimon'

While Tai and Agumon were going around the Digital World training, they managed to meet up with Matt and Gabumon.

'Why hello there. Hasn't your mum ever taught you to watch where you walk in the dark. You never know what or who could show up'

'Well it appears as if I grown up since then'

'And i'm going to put a end to it'

'Well you have to defeat us first'

'Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon'

'Garurumon I want you to just get straight to attacking him. Lets gain an advantage'

'Howling blaster!'

'Agumon digivolve to... Greymon'

'Nova blast!'

Both of the attacks clashed together in between the two digimon and both of them were blown away by the explosion from the attacks.

'Garurumon!'

'Garurumon digivolve to... WereGarurumon'

'Wolf claw' Greymon fell to the ground as WereGarurumon attacked him.

Tai was worried because he knew that Greymon was unable to digivolve into his ultimate form. Suddenly Tai's digivice started to glow.

'What's going on?' Matt started to wonder as the glow from the digivice had started to produce a fog.

'Greymon fusion evolution to... Fueldramon'

'Gennai what are you doing here?'

'We need to leave now!'

The fog started to disappear and when Fueldramon started to look around it noticed that Matt and WereGarurumon had decided to leave.

'They seem to have forgotten about me'

* * *

Who is Fueldramon and does Gennai know what's going on? Find out in 'Fusion evolution'.


	11. Fusion evolution

**Chapter 11 : Fusion evolution**

'Be prepared. Fueldramon will be here in a few minutes'

'Gennai what's going on?'

'I will explain everything but not now. We need to be somewhere safe away from that monster'

'A monster!' Matt pushed Gennai into a wall.'He was my best friend. Now something has just happened to him and I need to know what's just happened?'

'Not now boy. We need to be safe'

'Not so fast old man! I've got some unfinshed business'

'Tai what has happened to you?'

Fueldramon started to laugh.

'Matt that isn't Tai anymore?'

'What do you mean?'

'Fueldramon is a fusion digimon. See you soon Fueldramon!' Once again Matt, WereGarurumon and Gennai transported some where else but unlike the first time Fueldramon couldn't track where they went to.

Meanwhile the other three were transport into what Gennai said was a 'Secret location'.

'So what is a fusion digimon and where is Tai?'

'Patience Matt. Your answers will come'

'I've had anough of waiting for answers'

'As I said before, Fueldramon is a fusion digimon. A fusion digimon is when a digimon evolves with a human. It is told that a fusion digimon is more powerful than mega digimon'

'But he doesn't seem anything like Tai'

'The black gears inside him are partlty to blame and it seems Devimon leaked more dark energy into him'

'Does that mean he will stay like that forever?'

'Nope, they can't stay in that form for a long time because it can cause serious damage to the human body'


	12. Evil thoughts

**Chapter 12 : Evil thoughts**

Devimon was laughing at the joy of a fusion evolution. He had an idea that the DigiDestined would be able to go to this level. He had heard rumours about it before and understood that there would be a huge need for the evolution to take place. Although this evolution could also be dangerous because the digimon body becomes apart of a human body so therefore both the human and digimon get hurt. It is believed that the human could die if the damage is severe and Devimon required the boy to live. His plan would not be successful because he was hoping that the boy would be able to provide him the power to evolve further.

Tai had just arrived back along with Agumon and asked Devimon what had happened.

'Perhaps this would help explain what happened' Devimon had lead Tai towards a river. 'This is believed to be the 'River of answers'. It should give you the answers you want'

Tai had started to walk into the river but it felt like he was just walking down a hill. It did not seem to stop until he had seemed to reach a wall.

'So you're Tai?'

'Yeah' He shouted to the mysterious voice. He looked around and found that the water was being used as a water to stop him from going back.

'One of the DigiDestined. I can see why Devimon is so interested in you'

'I need answers!'

'No! What you need is patience'

'Excuse me?'

'I told you one way of becoming more powerful. Use your time wisely and become stronger. Don't just presume that you are stronger than your enemy. Train!'

'The time would allow my enemy to get more powerful'

'The boy speaks truth for once!' The voice sounded proud that Tai had finally realised something. 'You formed a fusion digimon'

'So...!'

'Patience! You became Fueldramon. The digimon is fairly weak as it stays mostly a human body. Black stripes appeared across the boy and you can find it easily to escape from danger because of your quick speed'


	13. The river of answers

Chapter 13 : The river of answers

Tai was just standing around waiting for more information from the water about the fusion digimon he had become before.

'You are hungry for more power'

'Excuse me?'

'You want more power. Devimon can give you more but he needs your help to defeat the DigiDestined'

'How can I help?'

'For you to fusion evolution, you need a lot of energy which was produced by your worry for Agumon. If you can use that energy and transfer it to Devimon he will beable to digivolve to the powerful Myotismon!'

Suddenly Tai could see visions of Myotismon in the water.

'But how can I achieve it?'

'Unfortunately I'm unable to answer that but you will know the right time to transfer the power' The voice started to laugh. 'I wish you and Devimon all the luck with conquering the digital world!'

The river opened a pathway allowing Tai to pass through back to land. The voice was still laughing as Tai was walking back. What Tai did not know was that Devimon had made an appearance in the river before.

Devimon had asked if the river of lies could pretend to be the river of answers. He explained that the boy would only beable to fusion evolve with him if the river would tell him because the evil side of Tai had not fully developed yet and therefore Tai still didn't have complete trust in him.

Will Tai help Devimon to digivolve into a more powerful form and what is in store for the DigiDestined? Found out in the next chapter 'The battle begins'.


	14. The battle begins

Chapter 14 : The battle begins

Gennai could sense Devimon and knew it was time for the battle to begin. He knew that it would be difficult for the DigiDestined to defeat him but that they would rise to the challenge. He only wished that Tai wouldn't be involved with Devimon because he knew what evil had planned for Tai and if it was to happen then no one would beable to defeat them. He knew that he and Matt were safe in the secret location but needed to get the other DigiDestined to safety.

'Gennai can't we warn the others?'

'I need to find a way of going to Earth without Tai and Devimon following us and destroying them'

'We want to go with you'

'I'm sorry Matt and Gabumon but I must go alone. They shouldn't beable to get to here'

'Where am I?'

'The digital world has two bases. One for the good and one for the bad unfounlately. The bases allow a digimon or human such as yourself to stay hidden during battle'

'During battle?'

'The Devimon who is invading this world is from the future'

'How do you know?'

'Only a few digimon know about the bases such as myself and Devimon. If I correct Devimon would be hidden in the base right now in his baby form. The time between his defeat and now is too short to become as powerful as he is now'

'So if the future Devimon is here and the present doesn't that mean we got two'

'Yes and we need to Tai to help'

'But you said Tai won't help us now since he turned to evil'

'If we could get Tai to listen while leaving the darkness in his heart, he may beable to defeat him for us'

'Can't we come?'

'No stay here I must go and get the others!'

Will the DigiDestined get to the digital world safe and will they beable to battle Devimon. Find out in the next chapter.


	15. Warning

**Chapter 15: Warning!**

Gennai had managed to find a way into the real world but didn't know how he would beable to find the rest of the DigiDestined. He knew that they would be somewhere within this city but knew that it would be difficult. He realised that they could also be in the Digital World looking for Matt and Gabumon. He started to walk around the city and people were staring at him and then he realise why. He looked out of place with the clothes he was wearing but ignored the faces and continued on his search. It was starting to get late and Gennai still hadn't found any of them.

Sora was heading towards Izzy's house. Izzy and the others were started to get worried about Matt as it had been several hours since he went to the Digital World. She had decided to make a quick stop in one of the cities shop to get some food for her and the rest of the group. While on her way out she had managed to bump into someone while sorting out the bags in her hands.

'Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you' Sora looked up and then realised the man standing in front of her looked liked Gennai.

'Sora'

Sora was surprised when she realised that it was Gennai standing in front of her. Gennai had asked her to take him to the rest of the group. He had explained everything which had happened earlier and what was expected of them now. Once the two were at Izzy's house, they explained everything and left Izzy's house.

Gennai had a great memory so he could easily remember the way back to the portal. It seemed odd to some people seeing an old man walking around with a few teenagers and not getting any hassle. Once they all reached to the portal, they all felt tired and decided that they would have the food Sora had brought earlier. They knew that they would need all the strength they can get. Once they finished eating, they started to phone their parents wishing them a goodbye. The DigiDestined went through the portal...


End file.
